


Found Family

by Doink15, I am Bear (Doink15)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, Family, Fluff, Human Trafficking, Original work - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, strong female lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doink15/pseuds/Doink15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doink15/pseuds/I%20am%20Bear
Summary: Family isn't always decided by blood. However, once you a have a family they are a family forever.
Relationships: Family Relationships
Kudos: 4





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friends who have encouraged me to keep writing.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Friends+who+have+encouraged+me+to+keep+writing.).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family isn't always decided by blood. However, once you find your family they are yours forever. Remember to take care of them. 
> 
> TW: Mention of abuse, however not in any real detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings will be added at the beginning of each story.

I was walking out of my building, feeling the glares being drilled into my back. I smirked at their jealousy and continued walking. Once I was out of

the building I waited for my driver, Mark, he was a big teddy bear. He acted as my driver and bodyguard. Him being my bodyguard made me laugh

because while he was 6’5” and 250 pounds, he was such a sweetheart. He was an older man, with a wife and two teenagers at home. He had been my

bodyguard since before my parents died, and he had been the first to hug me after I heard the news. I gave him a small smile as he drove up, he

smiled and nodded in return. He knew that I had an image to keep up.

* * *

After all, I was the self-made billionaire, Natasha Clarke. I am the daughter of Lilly and Mateo Clarke, both are now dead. Both were multi-

billionaires, both didn’t leave me a single cent. However, I knew they wouldn’t. They had told me several times before they died, that ‘the only way to

get my inheritance was to have a family’. Thinking about that statement I chuckled. They were my family, then they left. Not only that but the only

way to have a family was to have a stable income. Did I take that over the top when I started my own company? Yes, of course, I did. I am a Clarke

after all. Mark pulled me out of my thoughts as he opened the car door. I got out and was faced with my house. It was a regular three-story house,

with a basement. I walked to the front door and unlocked it. After putting all my bags in my house office, I walked down to the basement. I had

turned the basement into an entertainment center, equipped with an 82-inch flat-screen Tv, video games and their consoles, bean bag chairs, a giant

brown leather couch, and a mini-fridge. Speakers were wired around the room, which I used to play music from my phone. I turned on my favorite

playlist and ‘I fall apart’ by Post Malone started playing. I smiled at the song, thinking about how ironic that it played right now.

* * *

After all, I was kinda losing it a bit. Being constantly busy with work, worrying about what my parents would want, and trying to also balance

emotions I had yet to delve into. With the music still playing in the background, I turned on the Tv, going straight to ESPN. I watched the basketball

game playing on the screen with interest. Commenting on bad plays and even worse calls from the refs. I watched till the game ended and then shut

everything off. I walked back to the main floor where Lucy had dinner waiting for me. I smiled at the delicious-looking chicken noodle soup. I ate in

silence, having left my phone in my office. Once I was done I put my dishes in the dishwasher and went to the third floor where my office was. I

walked into my phone buzzing on my work bag. I picked it up and answered the call. Luca was on the line and he spoke quickly saying,

 _“Youofficenow!"_ “English, please Luca.” “You need to come to the office now!” “Okay, calm down I’m coming. Explain what happened.” “Eve” “Shit.

Okay, I’m on my way. Be there in 10 tops.”

* * *

I hung up and told Mark that I needed to go to the office. We drove there and I hopped out, running into my building. I took the elevator up to the top

floor. There I found Luca, my assistant, trying to calm down a furious Eve. Eve was the daughter of one of my many competitors. She enjoyed barging

into my several offices and yelling at random people. Why? No one knows. Currently, she was taking her rage out on my assistant, who looked like he

was about to cry. I knew he had a rough day and made a mental note to give him the day off tomorrow for dealing with Eve. I cleared my throat and

she whipped around to face me. Her face went from red fury to white fear. She knew that I could have her dragged out by security and have the press

record the whole thing. I walked to Luca’s desk and said “Luca you are dismissed for today, I will handle this. Please take tomorrow off.” He nodded in

relief and his eyes lit up at having the next day off. I then whispered to him “Give your girlfriend white roses and take her on a date tomorrow. She

misses her time with you and you miss her.” I then turned back to Eve who was still very pale.

* * *

I motioned for her to follow me into my office. I walked in and went to my black desk with a white leather office chair. I motioned for her to sit in one

of the white leather chairs opposite me. She did so with shaking legs. I spoke first saying “Would you like anything to eat or drink?” She shook her

head ‘no’ and I continued “Well, then let’s get straight to business. This is the fifth time that you have accosted my assistant, and the tenth time you

have come to my office in a yelling rage. Would you care to explain yourself?” She shook her head ‘no’ again. “Verbal responses are preferred, Miss

Smith.” “No, I do not wish to explain myself to you.” “Why not?” “Because it's all your fault! He is furious every night because of you and your stupid

company!” My eyes softened as she raised her voice. I spoke softly saying “Eve, do you need help? Are you safe at home?” Her eyes met mine, and she

saw my understanding in them, her eyes filled with tears. She nodded. I got up and rounded my desk, pulling her into a hug. She sobbed into my

shoulder. Between her sobs she tried to speak, saying names “W-wren… Griffin-n… L-liam… Nolan!” I shushed her and rocked us back and forth,

trying to calm her down. When she had finally calmed down enough to speak she said the names again “Wren, Griffin, Liam, and Nolan. They are my

b-brothers. I can’t take care of them when our parents go to jail.” “It’s okay we will work something out. First and foremost, we are going to your

house and we are going to get them. Then you all can stay at my house until this situation is handled. I will call Child Protective Services tonight and

they will come tomorrow, so you can tell them everything.” She nodded numbly, having finally stopped crying. I stood up and helped her stand. We

made it to the lobby, where Mark was waiting.

* * *

We got in the car and Eve gave me her address. I told Mark “We are going to pick up some friends before heading to the house.” He nodded in

response knowing to ask questions later and do what he was told now. We drove silently to the house. I got out of the car and motioned for Mark to

stay in the car. Eve told me that her parents weren’t home and we walked upstairs to find her brothers. We split up to tell the brothers everything. I

found Wren first. He was sitting on his bed with headphones on. I pushed the door open and walked slowly into the room, making my steps very

deliberate. He looked up and took off his headphones. He stood up and stepped back until his back was against the wall. I smiled gently and spoke

“Hi, you must be Wren. I’m with your sister Eve. We are getting you out of this house and you're going to stay with me for a little while, okay?” He

nodded in response. My smile grew slightly at his eyes which shone with trepidation but a relief to be out of this house. I spoke again saying “Please

pack whatever you need while I go search for your other brothers.” He nodded and began getting his duffel bag. I walked out and found that the door

across from Wren’s was marked with a sign that said ‘Nolan’s room’.

* * *

I walked into a room that had cars all over it. On the walls, on the bed, and on the floor. I giggled at the child’s interest. He heard me and his head

snapped up. He saw me and studied me. He looked into my eyes and he must have seen something there because he got up and ran to hug my legs.

He looked to be about 5 years old, but he acted so much older. I hugged him back and told him the same thing I told Wren. I helped him pack. I

grabbed his bag when we were done and we walked back downstairs, hand in hand. At the bottom of the stairs, Eve was there with the three boys. A

boy of about 14 years old yelled saying, “Holy Shit! Nolan trusts her!” Nolan cringed at his brother’s yelling. He buried his face into my side. I turned

to the boy and said “No more yelling, okay? It scares your brother.” He nodded, apologizing. I smiled gently and said, “Let’s go have a sleepover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is my first work on here and I'm really excited. This story is not for everyone and it does touch on some horrible topics, all of which have been put in the tags. Trigger warnings will be put at the beginning of each chapter. Please be nice. Again thank you for reading!


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and stuff!
> 
> TW: Some violence and one attack however nothing too graphic. The attack is stopped and no one is hurt.

I was in my kitchen making tea to drink while I finished up some work that came in from my Japan branch. Eve and the boys were in their own rooms

on the second floor of the house. Eve and I had gotten them settled and had put the youngest Nolan and Liam to bed. Griffin and Wren were hanging

out in Wren’s room. I learned that Wren is a selective mute, no doubt from the mental and physical abuse his parents had put him through and Nolan

had never spoken. No one knew why he never spoke, he just did everything himself or would point to things he wanted. The reason it was so

shocking that Nolan had hugged me is that he never hugs anyone. It is rare that he even hugs his siblings. I smiled at the thought that I had gained

his trust so quickly.

* * *

However, I knew while they trusted me enough not to hurt them, they didn’t trust me enough to take care of them. I understood the feeling, trust is

earned not just freely given. I finished making my tea and began walking up to my office on the third floor. On the second floor landing, I found Liam

sitting on the brown leather couch. I walked over to him, curious as I hadn’t gotten the chance to really talk to him. He watched me approach with

shadowed eyes. He looked deeply sad yet hopeful all at once. I sat down in the matching leather loveseat across from him.

* * *

He spoke first asking “Do you have any paper and pencils?” He asked with a calm yet nervous tone, as if he was worried I would get mad. I smiled

gently and said “I do. Would you like to come with me, so I can get you some?” His face lit up and he nodded excitedly. I stood up and walked upstairs

to my office with him trailing behind. I entered my office and his eyes widened as he spotted the paintings on my walls. As he looked at them I got out

paper, pens, markers, pencils, and colored pencils. I set the supplies on the coffee table in front of the black leather couch in my office. I walked over

to where he was standing in front of a painting of my parents. I stood beside him and he turned to me asking with curiosity “Where are they?” “Gone”

“When are they coming back?” “Never, they are in heaven now.” “What’s heaven?” “A place in the sky where all the good souls go.” “I will make them a

picture.” “I think they would like that.” He nodded and walked over to the coffee table.

* * *

He marveled at the supplies and began working, sticking his tongue out in concentration. I walked to my own desk and worked on the contract for the

Japan branch. Once I was done I stretched my arms behind me and looked to where Liam was. He had his head on the coffee table, fast asleep. I

chuckled and picked him up. I tucked him back into bed. I put the art supplies on the desk in his room. I then went and took off my light pink blouse

and gray wide-leg pants, changing into a giant t-shirt to sleep in. I set my alarm for 7:00 am, figuring that I would get at least 6 hours of sleep, as it

was 1:00 am now. Once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

**6:00 am The Next Day**

My eyes snapped open. There was something in my bed and it was moving. I sat up slowly and found a sleeping Nolan curled in a ball under my

sheets. I giggled at the sight, no longer mad that I only got 5 hours of sleep. I slowly got out of bed and got ready for the day. I had a board meeting

at 9 am and several call meetings with my international branches. I would be working until 2 am tomorrow due to the different time zones. I also had

to make time with the CPS worker who I had called last night and explained the situation too. She was coming at 3 pm today. I got dressed in a black

pencil skirt, a maroon blouse with black buttons, black heels, and light make-up with a maroon lip color. My hair was up in a bun, giving a no-

nonsense vibe. I woke up Nolan after getting ready and we walked downstairs to get breakfast. Lucy was in the kitchen and Nolan hid behind my legs

when we walked in. Lucy just smiled gently and crouched down to his height. She opened her arms and waited for him to come to her. I put my hand

on his head and gently nudged him forward so he could see her. He did the same to Lucy that he did to me and after determining she was good, ran

up and hugged her. She picked him up and continued making breakfast with him on her hip. He would occasionally point at something and she would

explain what it was and what she was doing. This is why I loved Lucy, she just went with it. She rarely asked questions and understood me better than

I did sometimes.

* * *

I smiled and said, “I’ll have to miss breakfast but please make sure the boys have plenty to eat.” She turned and said “How dare you think I wouldn’t

feed them enough!? Also, there is a fruit smoothie and your lunch in the fridge. I know you have lots of meetings today, but make sure you eat.” I

smiled and thanked her. I went to the front door and found Mark there waiting for me. “Mark stay here today and help Lucy. I’ll drive myself today.

Protect Eve and the boys until I get back at 3 pm for our meeting with the CPS worker. I would prefer they not go out but if they want to, text me.”

“But Miss Clarke I should be going with you. The board meetings always tend to get heated.” “Yes, they do. That’s why I have security. Please just stay

here Mark.” “Yes, Miss Clarke.” “Thank you. Text or call if something happens.” With that, I got in my Black Cadillac Escalade ESV and drove to the

office. I lived about 20 minutes from the office just in case there was an emergency, like last night. I parked my car in the parking garage and got in

the elevator going to the top floor.

* * *

I walked into my office and passed Luca’s empty desk, which reminded me that I had given him the day off. I walked into my office and sat down to

begin my workday. I worked on finalizing contracts until 8:45 am, at that time I stopped and went down to the 45th floor where the board meeting

would take place. I sat at the head of the table with 8 office chairs on either side. I had all the folders settled at each chair when Grace walked in. She

is the assistant to the General Manager of this office building. She looked shocked to find me here and began stuttering “I-i’m s-sorry I’ll l-l-leave.”

“Don’t worry, dear. What do you need?” “I just came to set up some extra papers.” “Well, I’ll set up the papers, and if you could get some water for

everyone’s chair, please?” Her eyes widened, probably thinking of me doing her job. I just smiled and nodded. She set the papers down and walked

out to get the waters. I put extra pages at each seat. I had just finished when Grace walked back in with a tray of waters and a coffee for me. I smiled

in thanks for the coffee as the board members entered. Once they were all seated I addressed them “Gentleman, report” They each had their own

report and we went through them all, fixing problems and smoothing out bumps.

* * *

Towards the end of the meeting, the General Manager of this building asked Grace for a coffee. When she brought it his feet were sticking out,

causing her to trip and the coffee to go all over him. I had to suppress a laugh and smile until he blew up at Grace. “That’s it! You little-” I cleared my

throat before rising from my seat and speaking “Mr. Johnson, I dare you to finish that statement. HR will have a field day with this case.” He spoke

with sarcasm “I’m ‘so’ sorry Miss Clarke.” I took a deep breath and sighed saying “No I’m sorry.” Then I poured his water on his head. “Mr. Johnson, I

believe you need to cool off. Also, I wanted to address this in private but I think I should do it now. You are fired. On top of that, you will need to

speak with my lawyers for your embezzlement of company funds.” His face paled with each word. “Security is waiting outside to help pack your

things. Goodbye.” His face went from white as a sheet to red with fury. I saw it in his eyes when he snapped. He charged toward Grace who was

standing stock-still in the corner, thankfully, she had moved behind me.

* * *

As he approached I grabbed his arm, using his own momentum, and flipped him. Security burst into the room and took him away. I smoothed my

skirt, thanked the security officers, and faced the rest of the room. “Mr. Torres, I am promoting you to the General Manager of this office building. If

you have any doubts or questions please come see me or email me. I believe Grace will be able to help you settle in. For now, stay back after. The rest

of you are dismissed. Thank you for your hard work today and I apologize for the scene you had to witness a few moments ago. If you have any

questions or comments please come see me today between 11:00 am and 12:00 pm. Thank you again.”

* * *

They all left quickly with Mr. Torres and Grace remaining. I spoke to Mr. Torres quickly and quietly “Mr. Torres, do you have any objections to this

promotion?” “No, Miss Clarke. Thank you for trusting me with such a position.” “No thank you for accepting. It is not an easy position. I will be

sending a full job description with your new pay and where your office is located. We can talk more tomorrow about this, however, right now Grace

needs to go home and take the rest of the day off. After all, she was just attacked by her former boss. She is a great assistant, please treat her

accordingly. Now you may take the rest of the day off. Go celebrate with your husband.” He blushed and said “How did you-” “I read your file, Mr.

Torres. I like to know who I’m promoting. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.” “No, no not at all. Thank you so much for this. I agree

wholeheartedly about Grace. I will take my leave now.” “Good, see you tomorrow at 8 am sharp so we can get you settled.” As he left I turned to Grace

who was now sitting on the floor shaking.

* * *

She saw me approach and got up quickly trying to speak, “I’m so sorry… I should go help Mr. Torres.” “Grace, you don’t need to worry. You and Mr.

Torres have been given the rest of the day off, due to today’s special circumstances.” She sighed in relief while I continued “Grace, go home and get

some rest. I want you to be here bright and early tomorrow at 8 am to help me settle Mr. Torres into his position. You will now be his assistant.” She

nodded and suddenly hugged me, whispering her thanks. I smiled and hugged her back. Once she had calmed down and stopped shaking she left. I

checked the time and saw it was 5 minutes to 11 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those from Discord!


	3. Office Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: No bigger triggers; Mentions of separating family into the system, as well as mention of the attack that occurred in the second chapter. Minor swearing.

I rushed up to my office and prepared to answer the many questions I knew my employees would have. Once I sat down I heard a knock at the door. Thus began the hour of questions ranging from ‘How did you do that?’ to ‘Who will replace Mr. Torres?’ I answered each person with a calm tone while in my head I wanted them all to leave. I had yet to have lunch and I had a call from 12 pm to 2:30 pm which only gave me time to get to the house for the CPS worker to show up. I took a deep breath after the last man left. Then my phone rang, time for my call with Japan. After two and a half hours, we had the contract finalized and plans for another contract to invest in a small music company in Japan.

* * *

I hung up and raced downstairs to go to the house. I got home with 5 minutes to spare till the CPS worker arrived due to a crash on the highway. I took a deep breath and walked through the front door hoping this meeting would go smoothly, needing to leave for the office again at 5 pm to take another call at 5:20 pm. Mark greeted me in the kitchen and I found the boys and Eve sitting in the living room watching a Spiderman movie. I smiled at the sight of them calm and hated myself for having to break the peaceful bubble they were in. However, I didn’t have to as the doorbell rang. Mark got the door and brought the tall, thin, and severe-looking CPS worker into the living room. I smiled graciously at her and asked “Would you like any refreshments?” “No, thank you. We have much to discuss Miss Clarke.” “Of course Ms…” “Mrs. Matthews.” “Mrs. Matthews, do the boys need to be here while we discuss?” She glanced at the boys before saying “No, only Miss Smith and you have to be present.” I turned to the boys and said “Boys, Mark can take you to the basement and you can continue the movie there. I believe Lucy is almost done with some cookies which you can eat down there.” They took the hint and even Griffin went downstairs without a word. I nodded for Mark to follow them. I then moved to sit on the couch beside Eve, Mrs. Matthews sat in the chair across the table that was in the middle of the couches and chairs in this room.

* * *

She spoke first asking Eve questions. “Miss Smith, how old are you?” “18” “And do you have a way to provide for your brothers?” “No” “Do you wish to put them in foster care?” She hesitated before saying “Y-yes” “Then understand that you, as a legal adult, will have to provide for yourself. Your parent's company will be sold and the new boss will figure out how to handle the employees. Your brothers will most likely be separated in foster care.” Eve nodded with defeat.

* * *

Seeing the despair in her eyes I spoke up “Mrs. Matthews, I believe I have a solution to this problem that would keep the family together.” I saw her eyes soften with relief, it was clear she hated breaking families apart but had to keep up a professional mask. She nodded for me to continue. “I would be willing to adopt all four boys and buy their family’s company. Eve, as a legal adult, is free to go where she pleases but I can take care of her brothers.” Silent tears began rolling down Eve’s face as she stared at me in shock. Mrs. Matthews looked just as shocked but recovered quickly asking Eve “Miss Smith would you be willing to give custody over to Miss Clarke?” Eve blinked and turned to Mrs. Matthews saying “Yes” “Well then I will bring the papers for you to sign over tomorrow. What time works best for you?” “Tomorrow at 6:30 pm would be best for me, you are welcome to stay for dinner as well. I presume you would like to inspect the house to make sure it is a safe environment. By then I should also have plans for them to attend school.” “6:30 pm works perfectly Miss Clarke. I will see you then. For now, I must take my leave.” “Thank you, Mrs. Matthews. Have a good day.” I walked her to the door and watched her leave before returning to the living room.

* * *

I spoke first “Eve, you are free to live here for as long as you like. Should you choose to leave I will give you $100,000 to get you on your feet. Your brothers will be taken care of. If you leave but choose to visit the boys, it will be on their terms. I will not force them into anything they do not wish.” As I spoke she raised her head to face me. Her cheeks were tearstained, and more tears fell as she spoke “I leave tomorrow night with Mrs. Matthews to give my statement about my parents. I don’t want your pity money. Keep it for the boys.” With those words, she went up to her room. I sighed at her words. This would be difficult to explain to the boys. I walked over to the stairs that led to the basement and found Griffin sitting on them. He was shaking with sobs. I quietly sat next to him and tentatively put my arm around his shoulders. He leaned into my side and I pulled him closer. I knew he would speak when he was ready, so I gave him time to process and think about what was just said. After about 5 minutes his sobs had become sniffles and he spoke: “You are going to take care of us now.” “Yes, however you are in control of what that means. I can act like your big sister, a mother figure, or just a guardian. It depends on what you want me to be. You don’t have to decide now just keep it in mind.”

* * *

He nodded and I spoke again sensing he didn’t want to say anything “I need to go tell your brothers, would you like to come to help me?” He nodded again and we walked downstairs together not touching just being in each other's presence. Once downstairs I saw the boys had mostly heard everything from upstairs. The movie was long forgotten and on mute now. I gave them a small smile and said “I’m not going to sugarcoat this. I have adopted you guys. This can mean two things, we can be a proper family or our relationship can stay the same as it is now. Either way, I will love you all as if you were my family because now you are. You don’t have to decide now. I know it's a lot to take in. Eve is leaving tomorrow, she does not wish to stay here. She may come back later, if you don’t want to see her when she comes, you don’t have to. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to.” With that done I looked at them each in the eye, I smiled gently. Wren looked at the Tv blankly, Griffin was still trying to subdue his sniffles, Liam looked at me with tears in his eyes and Nolan just nodded at me in understanding.

* * *

I walked over to Liam first and opened my arms, knowing that if he wanted to hug me he would. He took one look in my eyes and tackled me. He cried loudly and Nolan walked over to Griffin. He silently grabbed the larger boy’s hand and dragged him over to Liam and me. Then he pushed the boy into our group hug. He did the same with Wren and even Mark, who just smiled at the little one. We hugged until my phone rang loudly in the quiet room. We untangled ourselves and I answered the call. Russian words greeted me and I cursed in my head. It was 5:20 pm and I had a call with my Russian branch. I didn’t want to leave the boys but I had to take this call. Mark saw the war in my eyes.

* * *

He decided for me and took the phone. Spoke quickly in English knowing that a translator was on the line “This is Miss Clarke’s bodyguard. There has been a situation. She has to reschedule the call for 10 am tomorrow morning. Thank you for understanding.” Then he hung up. I giggled knowing the Russian branch manager would be pissed tomorrow, but not really caring. Mark smiled sheepishly at me and handed my phone back. I smiled widely at him before speaking “I think Lucy has pizza for dinner.” The boys shot up at the mention of food. I counted down “Three… two… one!” They raced upstairs, Mark joining in. I laughed loudly at their antics and walked upstairs behind them. I found them in the kitchen at the table, waiting like puppies with pizza in front of them. I nodded at them and turned around to get my own plate. I turned back to the table to find them all in a line waiting for Lucy to give them more pizza. I was shocked and just sat down quietly not sure what to say.

* * *

We ate dinner together and I explained to the boys my job. I explained that I would often be gone, but would always make time for them. The boys' faces softened in relief at my statement. After dinner I let them do whatever they wanted, explaining that I had to make several calls. I was in my office when Mark came in. I didn’t look up from my work knowing that I was about to get lectured. I knew security had reported to Mark what happened in the board meeting. Mark sat down and cleared his throat. I looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. “Miss Clarke?” “Yes, Mark.” “Care to explain?” “Nope.” “Fine, let me read the email report I received from Leo today. ‘Report. The board meeting went well until Miss Clarke fired Mr. Johnson. Mr. Johnson tried to attack his assistant, Grace Williams, who was behind Miss Clarke at the time. Miss Clarke flipped Mr. Johnson as he was trying to get to Ms. Williams. We took Mr. Johnson away and he is now in our custody.’ Do you care to explain now, Miss Clarke?” “Not really, Mark. And how many times have I told you to just call me Natasha!” “Do not change the subject, Miss Natasha. What the hell happened?!” Shit. Mark never swears he’s pissed. “Okay Mark, calm down. He attacked her and I stopped him.” He shook his head and sighed deeply. “Okay, would you like to explain what happened with the CPS worker?” “Mrs. Matthews is coming back tomorrow around 6:30 pm to see where the boys will be living and discuss plans for their school.”

* * *

He nodded and frowned. I raised my eyebrow in question but let him contemplate his question. “What did these children go through? I was sitting with Wren earlier and he just had an empty look, it's the same with the other three. They all just look like they have won a small battle but know that the war continues.” “I do not know the extent of their emotional trauma. We found them when they appeared to have no physical harm, but I’m sure the emotional harm runs deep. I will talk with them tomorrow, right now they need time to think about everything that has happened today.” “Okay, don’t forget to talk to Lucy. She needs to know that she has four new mouths to feed. Good night Miss Clarke.” “Thank you for reminding me. Take tomorrow off and spend it with your family, I can handle everything here. Good night, and so help me if you try to come in tomorrow I will throw a temper tantrum.” I gave him my best threatening glare, but it clearly didn’t have any effect as he chuckled and ruffled my hair as he passed. I went back to work and eventually went to bed at 2 in the morning, hoping for a few hours of sleep before I left for work tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I am missing anything in my trigger warnings! I try to include every little thing, to be mindful of those it may affect. So if I'm missing something please let me know!


	4. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There are many mentions of abuse in this chapter as it is part of the boy's backstory. It is not graphic but is mentioned in a clinical way. The abuse is physical and emotional. 
> 
> I never write about sexual abuse.
> 
> There is a panic attack that occurs in this chapter. 
> 
> There is also minor swearing from Griffin.
> 
> You have been warned if you would like me to post an edited version of this chapter that has fewer mentions of abuse, please let me know and I can get that to you.

**Next Day**

I woke up and got ready, rushing to get to work. At work, everything went smoothly until around 5 pm. I was packing up so I could leave the office and get home to the boys. I had left them with Lucy today because of my crazy schedule and Mark had the day off today. Normally I would be more worried but Jason, a member of my security team had filled in for Mark and I trusted him to take care of things. But when I was in the elevator heading down to the parking garage for my car Lucy called. I answered my phone and heard crying in the background, I immediately went into protective mode asking, “Lucy, report.” “Nolan is crying and none of us know why!” “Okay, I need you to calm down and put Nolan on the phone.” “Okay… okay, I’m calm. Here’s Nolan.” I heard the cries get louder as she brought the phone closer to him. I listened as she explained that I was on the phone and wanted to talk to him. His cries immediately calmed down to sniffles. I heard her hand the phone off and began speaking in a cheerful voice “Hi buddy! I’m on my way home now, are you okay?” I heard him go to the text app and he typed ‘I okay now.’ “Okay, buddy. Be good for Lucy I’ll be home in ten minutes. Can you hand the phone back to Lucy for me?” He handed it back and I spoke quickly to Lucy, “I’m coming home now. I’ll be there in 10 tops. If Nolan starts crying again call me.” I hung up before she could respond and raced home.

* * *

I entered the house and found Nolan sitting on the floor next to the door. I walked right up to him and opened my arms for a hug. He leaped up and jumped into my arms, he snuggled into my shoulder while I walked to the kitchen to find Lucy. She moved around the kitchen fluidly, making dinner. I smiled at her headphones, knowing she loved to listen to music while she cooked. I let her be and went to find the boys. I found Liam in the living room with the Tv on, watching ‘Finding Nemo’. He heard my heels as I walked in and jumped up giving me a hug. I hugged him with one arm as the other held Nolan. I smiled and said “Dinner will probably be ready once your movie is over, okay? And then after we are going to have a family meeting, sound good?” He nodded without letting go of my middle as he hugged me. I ruffled his hair and he glared up at me playfully.

* * *

I let go of him and went to find Griffin and Wren. I found both in Griffin’s room sitting on his bed reading. I cleared my throat and remained in the doorway to give them some space. I knew the younger two liked me but was still unsure how the older two would respond to these changes. They looked up at the same time and Wren just looked at Nolan in my arms with a small smile on his face. Griffin spoke first in a cool tone saying “Thank you for calming Nolan down.” I respond “That’s my job. Your all family to me now, it depends on if you want me to be your family too. Speaking of which, after dinner, I would like to have a family meeting. I want to discuss some changes that will be occurring in the near future.” They both nodded solemnly. With that done I walked to my office and sat down at my computer with one arm still wrapped around Nolan. And we stayed that way for the next hour as I answered some calls.

* * *

I held onto him and he curled into me, occasionally I would rub his back. When I did he got tense like expecting a hit, before he relaxed into the touch. I smiled slightly at this, glad that he was trusting me, even if for a little bit. Once I was done with my calls I walked downstairs and found dinner done and served. I whispered to Nolan “Would you like to sit in your own chair for dinner?” He shook his head ‘no’ and I sat in my chair with him on my lap. We ate dinner with not much talk beyond the basic ‘How was your day?’ After we had all eaten I told the boys to watch Tv in the basement while I made hot cocoa. Once I was done I went down to the basement to find the boys watching ‘Tangled’. Wren paused the movie when he saw me come down and they each took a mug of the chocolate goodness. The boys sat down on the large brown couch and I sat on a chair across from them. I started the conversation by saying “I’m sorry I was gone for so long today. I’m afraid I had several pressing calls and new hires to take care of. I will try to stay at home on the weekends however, today I had more work than usual. However during the week, I will be gone from 7 am to 5 pm, but if you need me at any time just have Lucy or Mark call me.”

* * *

Griffin responded to me first “Just get to the damn point!” “Griffin, please do not use that kind of language around your younger brothers. But I will get to the point, I just wanted you to understand. Now the reason for this family meeting is Mrs. Matthews the lady who is your CPS worker was supposed to come over for dinner tonight. But when Lucy called with concern to Nolan’s crying I called her and explained the situation. So she will be coming over tomorrow afternoon for lunch. She is coming to discuss where you will go to school and make sure this is a safe environment. The first thing I would like to talk about is, why was Nolan crying?” Nolan looked at me and got up, putting his mug on the coffee table in between us. He walked around it and came to me. He then pointed at himself and then to me. Griffin spoke for him “He missed you. He didn’t know where you had gone.”

* * *

My face fell. Of course! Ever since Nolan had come here he would crawl into my bed at some point in the early morning. I left around 5 am this morning to get some work done before I got Grace and Mr. Torres settled, so I wasn't in bed when he came to snuggle up. Then I was gone all day, without telling any of them where I had gone. Lucy was used to it and Jason had called me to find out where I was. I opened my arms and Nolan sat on my lap. “I’m so sorry, honey. I left early this morning to get some things settled at work. But that is no excuse I should have told you guys or at least called. I’m afraid that I have gotten used to just leaving without having to tell anyone. I will work harder to remedy this habit. Now the next thing, what would you guys like to do regarding school? It’s only July but I need to get this handled now so we can get everything you need.” This time Liam spoke first “School? We can go to, like, real school?” My eyes softened in understanding to what he was saying.

* * *

Most of the wealthier businessmen and women had their children taught at home, mostly so they can eventually take over the company. My parents had done the same thing and I graduated high school at 17, going to Harvard Business School at 18 years old. I smiled and said “Yes Liam. If you would like to go to school you may or I can hire a tutor for you and you can homeschool.” They all paled at the word tutor. Wren started shaking violently and I recognized signs of a panic attack. I quickly put Nolan down and walked slowly over to Wren. Griffin looked at his brother in sorrow and fear. This had clearly happened before as the younger two boys moved away and Griffin tried to move towards Wren. He wasn’t able to get close before Wren shot up out of his seat and turned trying to go up the stairs. I saw this and quickly grabbed Wren, he grunted and balled his fists. He swung, hitting me straight in the face. Griffin gasped and I told him calmly while still holding tightly onto Wren, “Griffin, please take the younger boys upstairs with Lucy. Then you can come back down and help me calm Wren down.” He nodded and ran to Liam and Nolan. I grunted in pain as Wren landed a hit to my ribs. I let him go before grabbing his hands, preventing him from hitting me. Instead, he started kicking. He kicked my shins leaving several bruises.

* * *

I noticed when he slowed his kicks and spoke “Wren, it's me. It’s Natasha. I need you to calm down. You are safe here, no one is going to hurt you, okay? I know it’s scary, I know someone hurt you. But I’m going to help you, your brothers are going to help you. It will all be okay, but you need to calm down. Breathe with me, okay? Breathe in… and out. There you go, see? It’s okay.” Griffin was standing at the bottom of the stairs and he watched as I was able to calm Wren down. I felt when Wren’s body gave out and let go of his arms in favor of wrapping him in a hug and lowering us both down to the floor. Griffin walked over then grabbing Wren’s hand and tapping it. Wren tapped back and I realized they were using Morse code. What horrid situation were they in that they felt the need to use Morse code? I felt Wren’s body shake against my own while Griffin spoke in a whisper, something I had never heard from the passionate and loud boy “Never use the t-word again. The t-u-t-o-r-s our parents had hired liked using special punishments if we got something wrong. With Wren being the heir to their company, he had worse punishments than we did.” “I understand. I want to help Wren and you guys as much as I can. To do that I need to know more. I need to know as much as you are willing to tell me. Just so we can avoid these situations in the future. You and I will talk later about what I should avoid saying or doing, okay?” “Of course.”

* * *

I smiled slightly and said to Wren “Wren, let’s get you to your room, okay? I think we have had a long day and some sleep sounds like a good idea.” He nodded in response. I helped him up and walked him to his room, keeping one arm around his shoulders. Once we got to his room he turned and faced me, I let my arm drop and waited a moment. When I turned to leave he grabbed my wrist. I turned back to him and he didn’t let go of my wrist but instead brought his other hand to my face, pointing to the bruise blooming there. Then he pointed to himself. Knowing he was asking if that was his fault I said “Wren, honey this isn’t your fault. During an episode like that, you can’t control your actions and I understand that. I’m going to talk to Griffin about ways we can prevent this from happening again. However, if I ever say or do something that makes you uncomfortable I want you to put your hand out like this.” And I put my hand out in a stop motion. He nodded and did the same. Then he looked up into my eyes and let my wrist go before launching himself at me in a hug. Shocked, I stood there for a moment before wrapping my arms around him. He then whispered so quietly I almost missed it “Thank you” Before turning and running into his room.

* * *

I smiled brightly and walked back downstairs to find Griffin holding a sobbing Nolan and Liam curled into Griffin’s side. My smile disappeared as I ran to Nolan and picked him up, cradling him and whispering soothing words. Griffin looked at me in shock and then turned to Liam who was trembling. After about 5 minutes Nolan stopped crying and Liam wasn’t shaking but only looked pale. I sat down next to Griffin on his right where Liam was leaning against him, putting my free hand on Liam’s back, I explained. “What you boys just saw was Wren having a panic attack. I assume you have seen that happen before?” They all nodded. “When that happens Wren might react violently. It is not something he can control, so when it happens I want you to step into another room. If I’m not there at the time, find me and take me to Wren so I can help him calm down. This does not just apply to Wren but any of you. If you see your brother is upset then let me know, so I can help. Now I believe it is past Nolan’s and Liam’s bedtime? So let’s get you guys to sleep. We will talk more about school tomorrow morning.” They nodded and Griffin and I put them to bed.

* * *

Once we were done I spoke to Griffin “We can either do this now or talk later when you have more time to think, whichever you prefer.” He looked at me and said, “Now or I’ll lose my nerve to talk about it.” I nodded and said “Follow me we’ll go to my office and talk. If at any time you wish to stop just let me know.” We went to my office and sat down on the plush couch in there. I waited for Griffin to start the conversation, knowing he needed to gather his thoughts first. “Wren had it the worst. He was constantly forced to be perfect. His t-trauma runs deep. It really started when he was 10, I was 7 at the time. Him and I played all the time. We were happier then, our parents were just neglectful, not abusive. Eve was never home, always at a party so Wren was made the heir instead of her. Anyway, one day we were playing and he was called into dad’s office. When he came out h-he wasn’t the same. He didn’t talk unless he absolutely had to. It was shortly after that a new tutor was hired for Wren. This tutor used to… hit Wren when he made any type of mistake. Sometimes he would just hit him simply because he felt like it.” I felt my blood begin to boil at that and made a note in my head to have the bastard arrested. “This went on until you came and brought us here. Then there is Liam. He is dyslexic and his tutor loved to insult him for it. Liam was constantly emotionally a-abused, he was told that he is stupid and that he should just d-die. I think he might still believe that.” I was shaking in anger now and had to remind myself that I couldn’t have my friends just take care of this problem.

* * *

Griffin continued “Nolan-'' he stopped and thought for a moment. “Nolan was never in the room with us when we were being tutored. Wren, Liam, and I were tutored in the same room. It was part of our punishment. We not only had to suffer ourselves but also had to watch our brothers suffer. But Nolan was never there so I don’t know what happened. All I know is that I have never heard him speak. Not once.” He stopped there and I waited a moment to compose myself before I spoke “Do you know the names of these tutors?” “Yes, I can write them down for you.” “Thank you. Griffin, I have audio recorded this whole session and would like to use it as evidence to put them in prison. This way you don’t have to testify or ever see them again. Is that okay if I use this conversation?” He only nodded and I spoke again “Please give me a verbal response so that it is recorded.” “Yes, you can use this recording.”

* * *

“Thank you. Now before we both go to bed. Could you tell me what method of punishment your tutor used?” I waited for his response. He sighed and said “My tutor liked for me to be silent. So she would often make me drink concoctions of vinegar and lemon juice to burn my throat. This made it so I couldn't speak for weeks.” He chuckled darkly and said, “Hence the reason I’m so vocal now.” I smiled slightly and spoke “Thank you for telling me all this. I think I have a better understanding of how to help now. I know this was not easy for you to talk about and I greatly appreciate it.” He only nodded and said, “I’m going to bed now.” “Goodnight, and one more thing but only if you want to. Can I have a hug? I think we both need one after this conversation.” I opened my arms and he tentatively walked over and hugged me. As we hugged I whispered to him “You have been so strong, but you have me now too. You can lean on me, I’ll always be there to help. In my family, we have a motto ‘Family always comes first.’ ” He nodded against my shoulder and I felt hot tears fall onto the satin of my blouse. I hugged him tightly, letting him collect himself. He pulled away and without a word went to bed. I smiled at the trust that was beginning to build between us all.


	5. Home 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse from previous chapters; mentions of human trafficking; mild swearing at the beginning of the chapter.

However, I soon frowned again as I picked up the piece of paper with the names of the bastard tutors. I looked at the names and recognition dawned on me. These were the fuckers that were the leaders of a human trafficking ring. A sinister smile formed on my face. I would have fun with this case. I called up my friends and gave them the names and the order to find them and capture them. I knew my friends would be happy with the last order I gave ‘Use any means necessary, but do not kill’. I heard my five friends laugh with unrestrained glee at the notion of hurting those fuckers. I had just ended the call and was working on some paperwork for my Russian branch when Lucy knocked. I let her in and saw she carried a mug of chai tea and a plate with chocolate cake. Once she set them down I tackled her in a bone-crushing hug. She laughed and said, “Well you must be quite stressed to be this happy over cake.” I laughed with her and said, “Yes, but things are going to get harder before they get any easier.” Her face fell as she heard the exhaustion in my voice. “You know you don’t have to do everything alone. Mark and I are here to help.”

* * *

I shook my head vehemently and said “Lucy, Mark has a family to take care of and I keep him away from them too much already. And you have a little sister at home. The last thing you need is to get involved in this. Which reminds me, you have the day off tomorrow. If you come in tomorrow I will put double pay in your account.” This may not sound like a threat but she hated being paid extra claiming, ‘I already overpaid her’. Which was bullshit but I was secretly happy that she wasn’t greedy. Her mouth opened and closed with shock and I smirked. “You...you can’t do that!” “Watch me. Lucy stay home tomorrow and spend time with your sister, okay? I can handle everything here.” She glared at me and I giggled because she wasn’t even a little bit intimidating. “Fine!” She huffed and left, but not before saying ‘Goodnight’ over her shoulder. I chuckled at her unfailing politeness despite being angry with me and went back to work. I had finally finished the Russsian Branch’s paperwork and was about to start on the new contract for my clients in France when I heard the telltale pitter-patter of small feet. About a minute later Nolan opened the door and walked over to my desk. He was holding a teddy bear by the arm and looked utterly adorable. I ‘ahhed’ internally and stood up, walking over to him. I crouched to his level and asked “Would you like to cuddle?” He nodded and I picked him up. I went back to my desk but he shook his head ‘no’. “Would you like to cuddle in my room?” He nodded and I put him down. He grabbed my hand and I let him lead me to my room. Once in my room he went to the closet and found a cotton pajama set, which he handed me before pushing me to the bathroom. I wanted to laugh and hold him tightly but his serious face stopped me. I went through my nightly routine and went to my plush bed. Nolan was already there sitting up and waiting for me. When I got in bed he put his teddy on the floor and cuddled into my side. I laid down next to him and was out like a light.

* * *

**The Next Day**

_Wren’s POV_

I woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. It was an amazing smell and I dressed quickly to go and eat some of Lucy’s amazing food. However, when I made it downstairs it was Natasha cooking and not Lucy. I stood in the doorway and just watched her for a moment. She was holding Nolan in one arm and was flipping bacon with the other. She had angled her body so none of the grease got on Nolan. It appeared to be such a natural stance. Like she was meant to hold my brother and be cooking in this kitchen. In fact, everything she had done just seemed so natural to her. When Nolan was crying, she calmed him; When I had my panic attack she calmed me. Hell, she had taken hits from me during that episode! I saw the evidence of my hit on her cheek. She had put concealer on it but if one knew to look you could see it. I frowned and chided myself internally for harming her. I knew logically that I wasn’t in control but I still had hurt her. And in return she gave me comfort, understanding the need for a hug before I went to sleep. I couldn’t believe that I had actually hugged her and then I had spoken too! Based on her responding smile I knew she understood how big of a step that was for me. I was still anxious but was more willing to start trusting her.

* * *

After all, how could I not when she held my silent brother with such care and love. She loved us. She treated us like her family. I wonder where her real family is? Will she leave us for them? Will she leave when she realizes how broken we are?

* * *

_Natasha’s POV_

I had heard when Wren walked into the kitchen but understood his need to just think for a minute before making his presence known. After a few minutes, he made deliberately louder steps and sat at the kitchen table. I took the crispy bacon out of the pan and the pancakes I had made earlier out of the microwave, where they had been kept warm. I set it all at the table alongside a bowl of fruit and orange juice. I smiled at Wren and said, “I’m going to wake up Liam and Griffin in a moment but first I have an idea for your schooling.” I waited for his nod of acknowledgment before continuing. “Just to clarify something first, you have graduated high school correct?” He nodded again. “Good, then why don’t you work for me. You would be paid just like any other employee and I could teach you how to run a business. Only if you want to of course, if you want nothing to do with business then I completely understand. I’ll let you think about this while I wake up your brothers. Feel free to start eating.” With that, all said I put Nolan down and went upstairs to Liam’s room first.

* * *

I knocked gently before saying “I’m coming in.” I walked in and found Liam still asleep but he was shaking and his face scrunched in fear. I quickly ran over and sat on the bed. Slowly I grabbed his hands which were balled into fists. He reacted immediately to my touch and started kicking and screaming for me to stop. I didn’t let go but instead spoke softly “Liam, honey it’s me. It’s Natasha. You're safe here, no one is going to hurt you. It’s okay. I need you to open your eyes. Open your eyes, honey. It’s just a nightmare.” While I spoke he kept kicking, landing several hits on my already bruised ribs. I hissed slightly but didn’t let go of his wrists not wanting him to hurt himself. After another minute of me speaking softly and him kicking he opened his eyes. I let go and he backed himself against the headboard and continued shaking. Slowly moved closer to him and opened my arms. He watched me warily before crawling into my arms and wrapping each of my arms around himself gently.

* * *

I smiled and rocked us both back and forth. He started calming down just as his brothers came running into the room. Wren and Griffin looked panicked and Nolan just stared at us. Griffin moved first and I put a hand out to stop him as Liam tensed. I whispered to Liam “It’s okay now. They are your brothers, they are here to help. They will protect you. We will protect you.” Liam nodded and pushed his way out of my arms. He stood up and walked over to Griffin who stood so still, like if he moved Liam would break. Liam hugged Griffin and Griffin's relief was palpable. My heart warmed at the sight. Liam did the same with Wren and Nolan, both of who held him tightly. Then Liam walked back over to me and said “I hurt you.” I shook my head and said “No, I’m okay. You did nothing wrong. You were reacting to what you felt.” His eyes watered and I pulled him into a hug. He sagged against me and I said “Breakfast is downstairs so why don’t we go eat?”

* * *

We all shuffled downstairs and Wren stopped me at the top of the stairs. I spoke first “Wren do you know sign language?” He nodded and I spoke again “I know sign as well, so if it makes it easier you could sign to me.” He nodded and began signing ‘I would like to work for you.’ I beamed and he smiled gently back. “I’m very happy. We have much to discuss so we’ll talk later.” Then we both walked downstairs to find the boys already eating. I smiled again and we had a very nice breakfast. Once we were all done and the dishes were cleared I spoke. “Last night we talked about potential schooling for you all. I have different school options lined up and would like to know what you guys want to do. Wren has already decided to work for me as an employee and I will show him the ins and outs of running a business. Griffin what would you like to do for school?” “I want to go to an actual school.” “Liam?” “Same here” “Nolan?” He nodded. “Okay, then I would prefer you all go to the same private school. However, I am open to what you all would prefer.” Griffin responded for himself and the two youngers “We would prefer to go to the same school and I am sure you have the best options picked out.” I smiled and said “I do and I believe I have found the perfect fit. The school is called Sunvalley Academy and it has several different tracks. By that I mean you can choose which track you would like to take; each track is geared towards different interests. For example, there is an art track for Liam and an engineering track for Nolan. Each track offers a set of classes that you can choose from. The school itself starts at Kindergarten and goes to your senior year of high school.” The boys' eyes lit up as I explained the school and they clearly wanted to go there. I smiled and said, “Good thing I already enrolled you.” They beamed and I laughed at their smiling faces.

* * *

However, the laughing caused my ribs to twinge. I hid my grimace and instead said “Okay now go get dressed and do whatever you wish for today. Remember that I want you all down here by 12:30 pm for lunch with Mrs. Matthews and her husband.” They all nodded and went their own ways. I went up to my room and went to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I lifted my shirt up and found several black and purple bruises littering my ribs. Shit. Liam had kicked pretty hard, nothing broken or cracked thank goodness. This was going to be hard to hide from Mark. Which was part of the reason I had Jason fill in for him today while I made Mark stay home. I was putting arnica cream on the bruises when I heard a knock at my door.

* * *

I called out “Just a minute” before putting my shirt down and walking out of the bathroom. I opened my bedroom door to find Liam standing there holding a piece of paper. I frowned as he shifted from foot to foot, clearly nervous about something. I was about to speak when he grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I followed silently as he led me to my office. We stopped right in front of the portrait of my parents. Liam handed me the paper and I saw it was a pencil drawing of them and me. My heart filled with sorrow and joy. Liam finally spoke, “I drew them a picture, just like I promised.” Not trusting myself to speak yet I nodded. It was another moment before I said “They would have loved it. They would have loved you.” He beamed at my statement. “This is truly a beautiful piece. I’m glad I recommended you for the art track at Sunvalley.” His smile grew impossibly bigger at my praise. And I must admit that I wasn’t just saying that. The piece was amazing, especially for Liam only being 10 years old. I couldn’t wait to see how well he would do with proper instruction. After a few beats of silence, I decided where I would put the picture. Liam stood there while I hung the paper right beside the portrait.

* * *

Once I was done, I stepped back with Liam beside me and looked at the two pieces. Liam turned to me and tackled me in a hug. It jarred my ribs and I let out a hiss of pain. It was silent for a minute before Liam looked up at me with glassy eyes. He let me go and pointed to my stomach. “What happened?” In a stern tone, I said “Nothing you need to worry about Liam. Everything is okay. Why don’t you go make some more pictures, I have to get some work done before Mrs. Matthews shows up.” He only nodded and quickly left the room. Here’s to hoping he wouldn’t tell the others.


	6. Home 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CPS worker visits and Natasha being the best parent. No trigger warnings besides one swear word at the end of the chapter.

**Four Hours Later**

It was noon now and the boys were helping me make lunch. I decided to make sandwiches for lunch with fruit, vegetables, and some chips. I had the boys help me set everything up. Wren, Griffin, and Liam made their own sandwiches and Wren helped Nolan make his while I cut up the fruit and veggies. Liam put the chips in a bowl and helped Griffin set the table. I had just finished cutting up a cucumber when I heard the doorbell. I went to get the door and found Mrs. Matthews standing there with a man standing slightly behind her.

* * *

I smiled at them both and said “Mrs. Matthews and I presume Mr. Matthews?” They both looked taken aback before the man said “Yes, Ms. Clarke” “I apologize. I ran a background check on you Mrs. Matthews after we met. I like to know who exactly I’m letting in my home, especially now that I have four new family members. During the check, I found out that your husband is also a CPS worker. That and he has been watching me and the man behind me warily in a stance that suggests he’s prepared to jump in front of you to protect you.” They stood there in shock and I turned to Jason who was indeed standing about three feet behind me. “Jason, there is no need to be so scary to our guests, they are just here to make sure this is a safe environment for the boys.” He nodded sharply before smirking at the still stunned expressions of the Matthews. He spoke before I could, saying “She didn’t become the richest woman in the country by being stupid or ignorant.” Before he could say anything else I opened the door wider and motioned for them to come inside.

* * *

As they followed I spoke “Jason is a member of my security team, Mrs. Matthews the man you saw last time was Mark and he is my head of security. Like Jason said I am the richest woman in the country, this is not bragging but a mere fact thus requiring a certain level of protection. Mark and Jason are the only two aloud around the boys. I trust my team with my life, but the boys are most comfortable around Jason and Mark. Now let’s head to the kitchen for lunch before we discuss everything else.” We walked into the dining room where the boys and I had laid the spread of food. The boys were already sitting at the table when we entered. I smiled reassuringly at them and said “Boys, this is Mrs. and Mr. Matthews.” The two adults smiled gently and the boys smiled shyly back. I sat at the head of the table and the boys sat in their usual spots next to me. Liam on my left with Wren beside him and Nolan on my right with Griffin beside him. Jason had followed us in and he sat next to Griffin while Mrs. Matthews sat next to Wren, her husband next to her eyeing the food in delight.

* * *

“Now since obviously, no one is hungry let’s just stare at the food.” I said and we all laughed digging in. We had eaten in comfortable silence before Mrs. Matthews asked a question, “Is this how all meals are at this house?” “I’m afraid I don’t understand Mrs. Matthews?” “Do the boys always sit next to you like this? Are all the meals balanced like this?” I furrowed my brow slightly confused before understanding dawned. The boys had automatically sat next to me and became comfortable here instead of trying to avoid me. That and the meal was in fact very balanced, with fruit, veggies, protein, and chips. The boys had grown used to the fact that I wanted them to have a balanced diet and having junk and sweets was okay but only sometimes as treats. “From day one the boys have been welcome to sit wherever they like, they decided to sit like this and that has not changed. Yes, I want the boys to grow and be healthy. We do have things like chips and sweets but only after they have eaten enough of everything else.” She nodded, satisfied with my answers. We continued eating with Jason joking around with the boys and me.

* * *

Once lunch was done I had the boys take the dishes to the sink, I would do them later. Mrs. Matthews looked surprised by this and I said “ Mrs. Matthews, is there a problem with the boys being responsible for their dishes?” “No, not at all. It's just that most of the time when I visit, the parents kiss up and pretend to pamper the kids.” “I have no intention of pretending. The boys take care of their own dishes, I will wash them later.” She nodded pleased. “Why don’t we go sit in the living room and talk? I assume you would like the boys present?” “Yes, please.” We walked to the living room and sat down on the couches. Mrs. Matthews started “What are your plans for their schooling?” “Wren, having finished high school already, has taken up my proposition to work for me at my company. I will be teaching him the ins and outs of business, and he will be paid like any other employee and I will set up an account for him to use as he wishes. If Wren wishes to, he will also go to college but I would like him to be settled here before he decides to take any classes. Griffin, Liam, and Nolan will be going to Sunvalley Academy where they will be able to expand the knowledge they already have. I have information on the school and their enrollment right here if you would like to see it.” I handed her a folder with the information. She took it and looked it over with her husband. Her eyes went to the last page where the receipt of their enrollment was and said “The government cannot pay you enough to cover this cost.” “About that, I refuse government aid. Very simply I don’t need it. Please focus that money on children who are in less fortunate situations. I’m quite sure I can cover all expenses.”

* * *

She looked up at me with her eyes glassy. I smiled and said “Why don’t the boys show you their rooms? I’ll stay here so you can talk to them privately. I’m sure your husband has some questions that he has been dying to ask.” Mr. Matthews blushed slightly and Mrs. Matthews chuckled. The boys showed her their rooms, I smiled at their excitement. Mr. Matthews watched me before he finally spoke, “You love them.” It wasn’t a question but I answered anyway “Of course. They are family.” “What if they don’t feel the same way?” “Then that’s understandable. They had their trust broken at a very early age by the people who were supposed to protect and love them. I have been very open with them and have told them several times that they are family to me now. I have also said that if they don’t feel the same then that’s okay. Either way, it’s my job to protect and love them”

* * *

He thought for a moment before asking another question “You don’t seem to have many servants?” “I have one housekeeper, who takes care of the house and cooks for me. I gave her the day off today, seeing as it is Sunday. Before the boys came I worked 7 days a week. However, I will now always be home on Sundays and hopefully Saturdays as well. I have already told the boys this. With my line of work, I am often at the office from 7 am to 7 pm. Again this will also change, I will be at the office from 7 am to 5 pm. If I have other work then I will do it in my home office.” He nodded again and turned to Jason “What are your thoughts on this whole ordeal?” “Mr. Matthews, frankly, this is the best decision Natasha has made. Ever. As you can tell, she loves these boys. I’ve worked for Ms. Clarke for 3 years now, I’ve been overpaid, overfed and underworked. This woman has literally forced me home before. I mean she drove me home and shoved me into my house saying that if I came to work she would just keep doing the same thing. Hell, yesterday she threatened to overpay Lucy, the housekeeper if she came into work today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! It really means a lot to me to see people reading and hopefully enjoying my story. It took my friend a while to convince me to post this and I'm so happy that she pushed me to do so. 
> 
> So thank you again!


	7. Home 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Matthews talks to the boys about living with Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of the panic attack Wren had and the nightmare Liam had.

**Meanwhile with the boys and Mrs. Matthews**

_Mrs. Sally Matthews POV_

We were walking up to the boy’s rooms and I was shocked to see the change in their demeanor. When I first met them they were essentially terrified, but now they were comfortable and maybe even happy. We went to Wren’s room first. Now I had seen Ms. Clarke’s house but you don’t understand how big it is until you see the rooms and the bathrooms that each room had. I was shocked to see how big the room was but also how comfortable it felt. It wasn’t a guest room but a teenager’s room. The sheets were slightly mussed and there were papers on the desk with a few books on the shelf. It had a long way to go before it was home but for the four days the boys had been here it was lived in. I smiled and turned to Wren asking “Do you like living here?” He nodded. I knew I could only ask yes or no questions because he was mute so I had to think about my next question. “Is Ms. Clarke good to you?” He smiled gently and seemed to be remembering something before he nodded. I wondered what she had done to get these boys so close to her.

* * *

I went to Liam’s room next. I found many drawings on his desk and some even tapped on his wall. He was truly an amazing artist and I was glad that he would be able to study art at Sunvalley Academy. She had truly thought of everything for these boys. I asked Liam the same questions and he said yes to the first but hesitated on the second. My heart clenched in worry that she was just putting up a front. Then he said what I never thought he would “I had a nightmare this morning. She hugged me. I kicked and screamed but mom held me and told me that everything was going to be alright. I hurt her but she held me and made me feel safe.” He nodded to himself when he was done, seemingly proud that he had said everything he wanted to.

* * *

I only nodded speechlessly before going to Nolan’s room across the hall. Inside Nolan was playing with some toy cars. In the room, he had a carpet with a car track on it that he was currently playing with. I smiled at the sight. He looked up at me as if sensing I was there. I knew that Nolan had never spoken but had a feeling that when he did speak he was going to shake the world to its core. It was in his eyes. His eyes were soulful and deep yet filled with child-like innocence. I asked him the same questions and got two nods of his little head. I chuckled and left him to play.

* * *

Griffin’s room was last and he was listening to music on an old beat-up iPod. He held the object so tenderly. I gently knocked on the doorframe so as not to scare him. His room was pretty clean with just a few papers on his desk that looked like music compositions. He startled when I knocked and took off his headphones. He looked at me and when I asked the questions he paused as if collecting his thoughts. Finally, he spoke, and what he said I will never forget, “This is home. She takes care of us. There are certain things that we don’t react well to. I know Liam told you about his nightmare, but there was another incident. We’ve had bad experiences and she accidentally said a trigger word not knowing what it would cause. Wren had a panic attack because of it. She knew that he could hurt himself in that state so grabbed him and held him. Wren hit her in the face and ribs several times. She told me to take the boys upstairs so they didn’t have to see that or possibly get hurt. I did and when I came back down she was holding his fists and speaking softly to him. She was able to calm him down. I thought she would kick us out or something. But she didn't, she just held Wren and got him to bed. Then she comforted Liam, Nolan, and me. She promised that she would always be there for us. She covered the bruise on her face with make-up and I don’t know how bad her ribs are.” My eyes were glassy. Griffin looked at his navy blue bedspread as he spoke and finally looked up at me and said “She is family.” “Good to know. Thank you. I believe this is the perfect home for you guys.” He beamed at me and my heart melted.

* * *

I went downstairs to talk with Ms. Clarke. As I walked downstairs I heard Jason respond to a question my husband asked. I wanted to laugh at his answer, then I heard Ms. Clarke say, “Jason, no swearing. I don’t want the boys to hear. Second, you are hardly overpaid.” I heard Jason scoff and I giggled. This was definitely the home for these boys. I entered the living room and found my husband looking at Ms. Clarke and Jason with veiled awe. I cleared my throat and said, “Ms. Clarke, I’m going to speak with my husband in private for a moment.” She nodded and said “Jason and I will go to the kitchen, I need to do those dishes. Please find us when you're done.”

* * *

I nodded and she left. I turned to my husband who looked like he had just met a celebrity, which he basically had. Ms. Clarke was quite famous but very private about her personal life. But everyone knew about her company ‘Assist’, they had helped hundreds of companies. They would help the owner of whatever business and set them up with investors, taking about 5% of the business’s profits. Any business that got help from them became an instant hit and made close to millions if not over that. Ms. Clarke had even expanded her company to Russia, France, Japan, and many other countries. She was also the heiress to the Clarke family inheritance, however, it was rumored that she had yet to receive the money. Which made sense, as she built her company from the ground up. This woman was truly amazing. I was beyond happy that these children were able to live with her and cared for by her. It seemed my husband agreed. We each relayed what happened and I was crying by the end of it. If only more children could be as lucky as these four.

* * *

Once I had composed myself I went into the kitchen, finding Ms. Clarke forcing Jason to sit at the table and eat some cookies while she did dishes. I cleared my throat and said “These boys are obviously in good hands. I will stop by randomly for visits to see how they are doing. However, I do have one concern.” She nodded and I continued “Griffin and Liam both mentioned you handling Wren’s and Liam’s breakdowns. They were concerned that you had been hurt. It is clear to me now that you have makeup on your right cheek and I believe your ribs took several hits?” She grimaced and glanced at Jason who was glaring at her. She gulped and said “I’m okay, thank you for your concern. I was more concerned about the boys, it is clear that therapy may be needed. However, I do not intend to talk to them about that yet. I would like them to be more comfortable here first.” “I understand, but please be careful.” She smiled and said, “I suppose I have some papers to sign?” “Yes, my husband is getting them. I apologize for showing up with him unannounced. I realize that it was most unprofessional.” She shook her head and said “No, we were pleased to have him. Please feel free to come by anytime, working, or not. I feel we could be good friends. That and I have a business proposition for you and your husband.” My interest piqued and I said, “When would you like to meet about this proposition?” “Whenever you are available, here is my phone number ***-***-****. Please call whenever you are able. I would be happy to meet in my office building or here at home.” I nodded and was beaming when Paul walked back in with the papers. Ms. Clarke signed everything without any hesitation and even added a note at the bottom saying she refused government aid. Paul collected the papers and we left. I told Paul about what Ms. Clarke said about a business proposition and he beamed saying,

“I have a good feeling about this.”


	8. Invincble Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drug abuse and mild violent attack

_Jason’s POV_

The Matthews had just left and I turned to Natasha. She was standing at the sink doing the dishes, her back facing me. I swear I probably have steam coming out of my ears right now. Helping the boys is one thing, getting hurt by the boys and not telling me was another. I cleared my throat and said, “Would you care to explain what Mrs. Matthews was talking about?” “No, I would not, thanks for asking.” I shook my head and clenched my fists. Natasha turned around at my silence and saw my clenched fists. “Jason, it's okay. Really, the bruise on my face just looks worse than it is. And the bruises on my ribs are already healing.” “Then let me see.” She took a washcloth and rubbed the make-up away. The bruise was purple and about the size of my fist. The edges were turning slightly green, which meant that it was actually healing. I nodded and motioned to her ribs. She lifted up her blouse and bunched it under her chest. The bruises covered her torso. Again the bruises were purple with green yellowish edges. I was close to screaming. I nodded and walked away quickly.

* * *

I walked down to the basement and entered the at-home gym she had. I went straight for the punching bag and pummeled it. In my rage, I had forgotten to wrap my hands so once I was done my hands were bruised and slightly bleeding. Also in my rage, I hadn’t heard Natasha follow me. She came up to me now with cream, a towel, and bandages. She first cleaned the blood away with the towel that I learned had alcohol on it. I bit my lip to prevent myself from yanking my hand away. Once she was done cleaning she then put the cream on my hands and wrapped them. I watched her as she quickly and efficiently fixed up my hands. She was beautiful, short but had curves for days. I wanted to hug her right then and never let go. When I had first started this job I expected Ms. Clarke to be some old and wise geezer not a young firecracker of a woman who had made a business out of helping people. She was kind to me and gave me days off frequently. Once I had come in to work with a slight fever. She refused to let me go home, claiming ‘You will just sleep and not actually take care of yourself.’ She put me in a guest bedroom and made chicken noodle soup for me. She cared for me until my fever went down and then drove me home. Telling me to stay there for three days until she deemed me ‘all better’. I had liked her before but that was the day I fell in love. Because even though she was taking care of me, I didn’t feel weak, just happy, and cared for. She was truly the most amazing person I had ever met.

_Natasha’s POV_

I had just finished wrapping Jason’s hands when he said “I still have to tell Mark.” I swore internally and said in response “I will tell him tomorrow when he comes in for work. Right now I need to hang out with my boys.” And that is exactly what I did. I gathered the boys and we all watched Disney movies and ordered pizza. The next day ‘Beep, beep, beep’ Damnit! That was not nearly enough sleep. But I got up anyway and got ready for the day, going with black slacks and a deep blue blouse paired with my usual black heels. I did neutral make-up and went to wake-up the boys.

* * *

Yesterday, Wren and I agreed that it would be best if he started right away. Even to just do basic work. I woke him up first and woke up the other three as well. They got up as soon as I said that Lucy was making breakfast. I went to check on Wren and found him looking in shock at the closet. I went over and peered in making sure nothing was wrong. Nothing was and the closet was full of everything he could possibly need, so I asked “What’s wrong?” He signed “There are so many clothes” I nodded and said, “Yes, I had them delivered to your rooms while we were watching movies yesterday.” He nodded and still looked kinda shell shocked. I moved into the closet and grabbed a pair of khaki slacks and a pale blue shirt, I handed them to him and said “This might look nice, but feel free to wear whatever is business appropriate. I’ll be downstairs. Lucy made breakfast and I believe she packed us both lunch.” He beamed at the mention of food and I left him to go downstairs. I was greeted by the sight of the boys shoving their faces full of food and Lucy making enough for an army. I smiled at her skill and grabbed a cup of coffee. I had a crap ton of work today because I wasn’t able to do much yesterday. That and I had to meet with my lawyer to work the boys into my will and insurance policies. I sat down and ate some waffles with fruit and cream on top before running upstairs to grab my bag from my office. When I got downstairs again I found Wren finishing his food and Lucy pulling out our lunches from the fridge. I thanked her and grabbed the food, walking to the driveway where Mark was waiting with the car. Wren followed behind me and I saw that he had grabbed a different outfit. He was instead wearing black slacks and a pale blue shirt with black dress shoes. His hair was even styled so it was out of his eyes. He looked quite handsome and I told him so. He blushed in response.

* * *

We made it to the office by 7:00 am and went up to the top floor. I greeted Luca and said “Luca this is Wren he will be working with me from now on. He is mute and uses sign language or writing to communicate.” Luca smiled widely and said “It’s great to meet you, Wren! I’m Luca, Ms. Clarke’s assistant. Please let me know if you need help with anything.” “Thank you, Luca.” To my surprise, Luca responded “Your welcome.” I nodded and smiled at Luca’s hidden skill. He had never put it in his file so I was shocked to find out he knew ASL. I walked into my office and showed Wren everything. I told him that I could get him a desk in here or he could work in the empty office across from mine. He decided on the empty office and I got him set up with everything. By the time I had got him settled and was able to get some work done it was 9 am. I frowned and began to delve into work.

At 12 pm I called Luca into my office so I could get my schedule for the afternoon and ask how his time with his girlfriend was. My afternoon schedule was mostly clear with just a report from Mr. Torres at 1:00 pm and my lawyer coming at 3:30 pm. Then Luca told me that his girlfriend was ecstatic with his day off and told him to thank me for her. I smiled and said “I’m glad. Keep her, she’s a good one.” He blushed and nodded. I sent him out to check on Wren and have him come and get his lunch. When Wren came in I gave him his lunch and said “If you would like Luca is going down to the cafeteria to eat, you could join him.” “I’d prefer if I could eat here.” I nodded and said, “Well your company is very welcome.” He began eating and I continued working on the reports I had received from the lobby. I worked for a good five minutes before I realized Wren was trying to get my attention. “I’m so sorry Wren. Next time just tap my hand or something.” He nodded and began signing “Where is your lunch?” “Oh, Luca forgot his lunch again so I let him have mine.” “Then what will you eat?” “I have some snacks that I’ll eat.”

He pushed part of his lunch to me and stared me down, daring me to not eat it. I smiled, shaking my head, and said “You and I both are much too stubborn for our own good.” He beamed and we ate together in comfortable silence. We finished just in time for my meeting with Mr. Torres. I asked if Wren wanted to stay and he opted for going back to his desk and get some more work done. I also told him that before we left I would be doing a building sweep, where I went to each floor and walked around talking to the employees. He nodded and left as Mr. Torres came in. I greeted him and we talked about how business was going. I was shocked to find out that he had a plan that would double our profits and make up the money Mr. Johnson had lost. I agreed to the plan and we discussed some new hires and possible fires. People who had been working closely with Mr. Johnson before he had to leave. I approved looking further into it and we were almost done. I asked, “How is Grace settling in?” “Very well, she is an amazing assistant. I have given her some higher-level work and she completed it very easily. I think a promotion might be in order.” “Then I give you full permission to work with her to come up with a job better suited to her skills. However please send me the contract, so I can sign it.” “Of course.” “Well thank you for your time, Mr. Torres. Please keep up the good work and tell Grace I said hi.” He smiled and left.

* * *

I then called Mark in so I could tell him about yesterday before my meeting with my lawyer. Mark came in and sat down. I explained exactly what happened yesterday and watched his reaction when I was done. His face gave nothing away and I slipped my mask on as well. He finally just sighed and said “Please just be more careful next time. Please.” He almost whispered the last word and I just nodded. He stood up and beckoned me over to him. Then he hugged me and I hugged him back. He let go and I went back to work until my meeting with the lawyer. At 3:30 pm I heard him knock and let him in. Mr. Welsh was a family lawyer and I trusted him with all my legal matters. I explained that I needed to change my will and add people to my insurance. He asked who and I explained how I had adopted the boys. He nodded and we began working, him on the insurance and I on my will. While I was only 25 I knew the importance of having a will, especially with the number of assets I have. It took us about an hour and a half to handle all the paperwork.

* * *

Once we were done Mr. Welsh said: “Your parents will said that once you have a family you would receive the money.” I nodded remembering the will reading and being completely calm. “You have a family now. Where would you like me to transfer the money to? There was also a letter that your parents told me to give you when you inherited the money.” I sucked in a breath before saying “Please put the money in my different savings accounts. Do you have the letter here?” He nodded and handed the letter to me. It felt heavy and I almost wanted to cry. The last thing my parents had given me. It was finally time for the building walkthrough and I had Mark take Wren home, I could get a ride back. That and Wren looked like he was going to fall asleep standing. I started on the top floors and made my way downstairs. All the employees greeted me and some made small talk. I checked in with each floor manager and they all said that everything was working smoothly. I finally reached the lobby and checked in with Bella, the receptionist. She said that everything had been fine, the only issue was that Eve had stopped by about 10 minutes ago and demanded a meeting with me. She had turned her away saying that I was in a meeting. I paled as she spoke and raced out the door hailing a cab.

* * *

The cab driver saw my panicked face and asked the address already driving. I told him and he got there in ten minutes. I gave him a hundred and raced to the house. As I ran to the house I saw Eve’s car parked in the driveway. I ran faster. I burst through the open doors and found Jason holding onto Eve and Mark running the boys out of the room. I rushed over to Eve and Jason, glaring daggers at Eve who was struggling in Jason’s arms. I stepped into her line of sight and she stopped. I spoke calmly while she paled “Jason let her go. I’m sure Miss Smith and I can have a civil conversation.” He nodded and released her but remained close.

I walked to my office and much like the last time I saw her she sat down across from me on the other side of my desk. I was silent for a moment, trying to compose myself before speaking. “Eve, what are you doing here?” She hesitated before saying “They are my brothers. I deserve to see them.” “Not without talking to me first. You are no longer their caregiver. I made it clear that should you want to see the boys, you needed to ask me first. Then I would ask the boys if they wanted to see you.” She looked hurt but didn’t speak. “Eve, you made a difficult decision. These are the consequences of that decision. It also doesn’t help that you left without saying goodbye to the boys. Now, what is your real reason for being here?” She looked down and whispered “money.” I nodded, I had figured she would be back for money. I sighed and said, “How much do you need?” “One hundred thousand dollars.” I asked, “May I ask why you need such a large sum?” while getting my checkbook from my drawer. “No” was the curt response.

I raised an eyebrow and took a closer look at her. Her fingers were tapping on her leg, her eyes bloodshot and she eyed the checkbook eagerly. I set it down and she followed the movement before looking up and saying “What the hell are you doing?! Write the damn check!” “I’m afraid that I cannot give you that money.” She gritted her teeth “Why not?” “I’m not in the habit of giving money to drug addicts.” She looked shocked and tried to deny it. I stopped her with a look and said “No. You will stay here until we can get you into a facility. Then you will go and get help. You will not become an addict and you will not go near the boys during this short stay.” She looked shocked and tears filled her eyes. My gaze softened but I refused to give in. She needed help and she knew it. Plus I had a family to protect. She stayed silent as I called Jason up to escort Eve to a room far away from the boys. The room I put her in had no windows and the only door out could be locked from the outside. Once she was in her room I called a well-known drug rehabilitation facility. I registered and planned to take her there tomorrow. I then went downstairs to find the boys. I found them in the basement with Mark.

* * *

Liam and Nolan were asleep on Mark’s lap; Griffin and Wren were very much awake and appeared to be lost in thought. I sat on the couch and Nolan immediately woke up. His movement woke up Liam and they were both crawling over to me. Nolan sat in my lap and curled up. Liam curled into my side. “Eve is staying the night. She isn’t feeling well and will be going to get help tomorrow. She is not allowed to see you, boys until she is better and even then she will have to get your approval through me.” I paused letting that sink in before asking “Are you all okay? Did she say anything to you?” Griffin spoke for them all and said “It was a surprise to see her. She...she seemed different. She had always been quick to anger and rebellion, but I had never seen her this wild. I’m okay, she was yelling lots of swear words but nothing coherent.” I nodded and held Nolan tighter. I knew he hated yelling and swearing. Wren looked thoughtful but clearly didn’t want to say anything right now. “Well, I believe Lucy has dinner ready upstairs. You boys go up, I’ll be there in a minute.” They all went upstairs and I turned to Mark, who said “She just burst in. I was in the living room with Nolan when she came in. I grabbed Nolan, as soon as I saw her, and yelled for Jason to take care of the problem in the living room. The shout got the attention of the other boys who came rushing in. Griffin grabbed Nolan from me and I rushed them downstairs as you came in.” I sighed and said, “Thank you for protecting the boys.” I felt Mark’s gaze on me as I thought.

I finally said, “What’s your question, Mark?” To his credit he didn’t even blink at my question, just responded. “You seem happier yet also much more worried.” I paused before speaking, “I have a family again. In my line of work that is dangerous. I need to keep them safe and well cared for.” Mark knew I was talking about both my lines of work. I am able to take care of myself should the need arise, however, the boys haven’t had the same training and I’m not sure I want them to have it. I would have to eventually teach them the basics, but would I let them in on my other work? I wasn’t so sure I could. A heart can only take so much stress and worry before it breaks. Mark sat with me and I let my thoughts wander before he stood up and pulled me up too. “Let’s go eat with the boys.” I smiled in response and we walked up together. At the top of the stairs, I found Wren waiting for me. I knew by his expression that he hadn’t heard the conversation between Mark and I. Mark walked to the kitchen while I stayed back with Wren and asked “Yes Wren?” He quickly signed ‘Can I see Eve?’ I thought for a moment before I asked “Why?” ‘I want to see my sister before she goes to get help.’ I nodded and said “I’m sure she’s hungry. Why don’t you and I bring her some food?” He nodded and I grabbed a plate.

* * *

We walked up to her room on the third floor next to my office. I knocked and unlocked the door. Eve opened it and her eyes went to the food. She grabbed the plate hungrily. “Wren said that he wanted to see you.” She paled and backed out of the doorway. I pushed forward with Wren behind me. Eve sat on the loveseat in front of the Tv. Wren just stood there. He observed her, I knew that he knew she was an addict. He seemed to shrug the information off. Wren began signing and by the confusion on Eve’s face, I knew she didn’t know what he had said. “Wren said ‘I don’t want you near my brothers again. You left us. No goodbye, no warning, no love. You just left and gave us over to a complete stranger. Yet this stranger has loved us more than any of our real family. I don’t ever want to see you again.’ ” Then Wren did something I knew pained him greatly. He spoke, his voice was low and raspy from disuse “Please don’t bother us again.”

* * *

Then he left. I went with him and locked the door behind me. Wren was leaning against the wall, facing away from me. I hugged him tightly from behind. I held on to him as he silently sobbed. He eventually began to crumble to the floor and I helped lower him down. He turned in my arms and wrapped his own around me. We stayed like that until Griffin, Liam, and Nolan found us 20 minutes later. Silently they joined the hug too. Eventually, they were crying quietly too. We stayed there and they cried while I held them. Nolan eventually fell asleep and Liam looked close to doing the same. They had a busy day and I knew everyone needed some sleep if not just some alone time. Wren picked up Nolan and Griffin picked up Liam. They put the boys to bed and I knew they would both come to me before they went to bed. I motioned that I would be in my office. They nodded and we separated. I sat in my office and took out the letter Mr. Welsh had given me and put it in a drawer. I went on my computer and found several bank accounts. I knew my parents had been wealthy but the new balances were astonishing.

* * *

I heard a knock while I was checking everything. Griffin and Wren came in and sat across from me. They waited for me to speak. “Eve will go to a help facility tomorrow morning. She will stay there until she can be trusted to be out in the world. I would prefer that she never see you, boys, again but I understand if you wish differently.” Griffin spoke quickly “I don’t want the bitch anywhere near my family.” “I understand.” We paused for a moment while we gathered our thoughts. Wren signed to both of us ‘When will the boys start school?’ “In about two weeks. Speaking of which, this weekend I thought we could go to the mall. I figured it might be fun to get out of the house and then the boys can get some of their own things. You would of course have your own allowance and no one would know who you are.” Griffin looked excited and Wren looked thoughtful before signing ‘Does the press know about this all yet?’ I shook my head ‘no’ and said “The press has no idea. I keep my personal life very private. No press has been allowed in the court either to see the proceedings there.” They nodded tiredly. “Both of you need some sleep. Wren you have tomorrow off to spend however you wish. Mark can take you guys anywhere you’d like, within reason.” They looked tiredly excited. I chuckled and said, “Now sleep.” They obeyed and left silently. I smiled and opened the drawer with the letter.

I pulled it out and stared at it. I wanted to read it but part of me was hesitant. I had wanted to know why my parents insisted I get none of the inheritance until I had a family. But one day I started becoming afraid of knowing. Of knowing whatever secrets they kept. I knew they had their fair share, nights with strange sounds, small injuries ever so often. I was afraid to know who my parents actually were. I knew them as my parents and ignorance was bliss. I put the letter back in the drawer, deciding to focus on work instead. I began creating accounts for each of the boys and placing the money my parents had left to me in their accounts.


	9. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You protect family, no matter the cost. 
> 
> TW: Swearing, mention of past trauma, human trafficking, abuse of children mentioned, non-graphic violence, mild dissociation

Once I was done I arranged to pick up their black cards from my bank tomorrow. I then called my friends. They answered on the first ring and listened as I spoke, “Please meet me downstairs in twenty minutes.” We then hung up and I walked downstairs. I knew my friends were nearby, they all lived in a large house in the back of my property. I also knew that none of them really went out into the world anymore. They had seen things that left severe trauma in its wake. Trauma that prevented most social interaction with strangers. I walked down to the basement and entered a closet. I then typed in the code to the large metal door at the back of the closet. The door swung in revealing a long hallway that branched off to different hallways and rooms. I went to the end of the hallway and went right, then left, and finally left again to reach our meeting room. I knocked on the door in morse code asking ‘What is my name?’ The answering knock was ‘We don’t have one’.

The code would make no sense to anyone else and each of my friends had a different answer to the question. Based on the answer I knew it was Shawn. Speaking of the devil he quickly opened the door after finishing his message and revealed all my friends sitting at around a dark wooden table. Laci sat with her back to the wall, Shawn was standing by the open door but moved to sit in the seat beside my empty seat. Then there was Alec on my right, with Kaily on his right, Laci next to her, and Nico beside Laci. Shawn was beside Nico and I completed the circle.

* * *

We all sat down and I began speaking, “Report.” Shawn started saying “We found the tutors and have them all in custody. None are seriously hurt but Nico was shot in the arm during the mission.” I turned my attention to Nico and said “Nico, explain.” He sighed and glared at Shawn who just shrugged, “I’m fine, it grazed me. It was that or Laci would’ve been shot in the chest.” I nodded in understanding and made a mental note to talk with Laci later. I smiled at my friends and said “I would like to meet these bastards, I have years worth of pain to give them.” I stood up and walked to where I knew the fuckers were being held. I felt my friends follow, their presence a reassurance that if I lost it my friends would hold me back.

I entered the room where they were and smirked at their position. They were all chained to the wall with only a few cuts and scrapes visible. I turned to the first male who was on my right. I asked in a bone-chilling voice “Which of my boys did you, tutor?” He shook slightly and whispered “Wren.” My smirk turned into a scowl and I yanked him up by his chains and spoke in his ear, “Your punishment,” I spat the word, “Will be slow and painful.” I shoved him down and spoke to them all “I’m sure you all know me, more importantly, I know you. You are here for a multitude of reasons, one you hurt several young men close to me, two you run a well-known human trafficking ring, and three you have all gotten on my bad side. Not a place you want to be. Now, if you corporate this will be much less painful, if you don’t,” I shrugged “Well I’m sure at least one of you will find out. You will not be killed, lucky you! But I plan on getting a confession from each of you, then you will be handed over to the police with your confession.” I looked them each in the eye making sure they looked away first before moving on. I smiled, which probably looked more like a wolf’s smile, and said “Who wants to go first?”

* * *

A woman raised her head to look at me and said “I will. Prison is better than whatever psycho plans you have.” I nodded and said “Good choice.” I unchained her and led her to another room. Nico followed me and stood by the door. I motioned for the woman to sit down in the metal chair in the middle of the room. I stood about three feet across from her and said “Who did you tutor?” “Liam” “What was your method of punishment for him?” She laughed and said “The boy was weak! So I made him even more so. It was great fun watching him slowly begin to hate himself, even more, each day. He was terribly smart but I always gave him college-level work in order to make him feel stupid.” I remained calm, surprisingly, my other side had essentially taken over. I had two sides, as I liked to call them, I could be cold, ruthless, and calm in any situation or I could be full of life and love. Most of the time I was in the middle of both, calm while also showing love and compassion. Right now I was ruthless, calm, and cold. Even Nico was slightly scared of me in this state.

As he should be, he might be my friend but when I was like this I trusted no one and relied solely on myself which meant I was extremely unpredictable. I then asked, “What is your name?” “Mary Dodds, but you already knew that.” “I did. Now Ms. Dodds are you involved in any illegal activities?” She paused, sighed, and said “Yes” “Please describe your activities.” “I, along with several others, run a human trafficking ring.” “Where is your base located?” “A warehouse in south Queens, 1789 Seabrooke rd.” “And do you have any other bases?” “I…” She hesitated and I smirked showing her a wicked-looking knife from a table behind me. “I don’t know. I only ever went to the one in Queens.” “Besides the gentlemen in the other room, do you have any other accomplices?” “No just clients. List of them is in the warehouse.” “Thank you, that will be all.” Nico turned the recording device off. I walked closer to Dodds and leaned in. Her eyes filled with fear and I said “You have hurt many people, without concern or compassion. Should I do the same to you? No, I don’t think I will, because I am not you! Instead, I’ll leave you with the knowledge that you will never get out of prison, I’ll make sure of that. See you in hell.” I swung a bat, handed to me by Nico, and knocked her out.

* * *

I grinned and said, “Time for the next one.” Hours passed and I had dealt with all the offenders. I found out that more children were being kept in the warehouse and confirmed the information Dodds had given me. The other three had to have some persuasion but they quickly learned that I don’t break my promises. The final man I had beaten was Nolan’s tutor. I had lots of fun with him and learned that Nolan had suffered the same treatments his brothers had, emotionally abused and told he was stupid, forced to drink vile concoctions to keep him quiet, and hit much like Wren had been.

Needless to say, his session took much longer. Once I was done with them I knocked them out and brought them to my police contact. He gladly took them away with the recordings and promises of life in prison. After he had them locked up, I went with him to the location of the other children. He called some back-up to meet him there and we drove over. Mark was pissed but understood my need to find these kids. I called Mrs. and Mr. Matthews on the way over. It was time to propose my business deal.

* * *

We arrived at the warehouse and I kicked the door in, not bothering with the lock. My friends had followed in a separate car, but Laci had stayed home. She requested to stay home and watch the mansion, I knew she needed to stay home by that request alone. She was shaken up, memories were running rampant and she was in no condition to help out. I strode through the warehouse and went to the basement. There I found rows and rows of cages, children ranging from 16 to 5 years old. My other side would have cried, however, right now I was fully calm and collected.

I grabbed the keys from a hook on the wall and began unlocking all 20 cages. I sent Nico to get the list of clients and any other incriminating evidence. I gave half the keys to Shawn who was best with kids, his bright smile reassuring them. I sent Alec and Kaily to search the place and make sure everything was clear and that there were no other hidden rooms. As I unlocked the cages I helped the children out and if they wanted it a hug.

Several of the younger children began following me and latching onto my coat. I had gotten to my last key and cage. Inside was a little girl with large blue eyes. She was shivering so violently that the cage was rattling, her being located under the air vent which blew cold air inside the stuffy basement. I quickly unlocked the cage and took off my jacket. I reached in the cage and her eyes closed, expecting a hit to come. I wrapped the jacket around her and picked her out of the cage. She quickly clung to me and the rest of the children followed as I walked over to the cops that had arrived. A few nice looking cops led the children to get checked out by the paramedics. I tried to pass the little girl in my arms off, but she refused to let go. So I wrapped her tighter in my jacket, making sure to cover her ears. Not wanting her to hear any conservations that could trigger anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Natasha has some new family now.
> 
> Please let me know if I let out any trigger warnings! It is very important to me that people are warned about things that can be harmful to their mental health.
> 
> Also please let me know if you want the paragraphs to be broken up more! I try to break them up at parts that make sense but I know large chunks of text are annoying to read.


	10. Hereos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha handles everything like a boss. Keeping it all together. 
> 
> This is the last chapter in this book! I will be posting a sequel, however, you can just stop reading here if you want to let your imagination make up the end. 
> 
> TW: Mentions of human trafficking and abuse, past traumas mentioned

I saw my police contact, Samuel, walk over to me. His eyes were watery but he managed to keep his composure. I knew he had little ones at home and seeing all this hurt more than he was willing to admit. He spoke first and said, “This, this is-” “Take your time Samuel. It’s okay, just breathe.” He took a deep breath and began speaking again, “Thank you. This is enough to send them all to prison for life.” I nodded and said, “I have CPS workers on their way.” He looked at me with a frown before angrily saying, “Nat! These kids do not need to go straight into the system after just dealing with this. Surely there is another way.” “Calm down. I know these workers personally and I have a plan. I’m offering a business deal for them.” He nodded and let a few tears fall.

* * *

I wiped them away with the hand that wasn’t holding the little girl. I smiled gently, letting my other side out a bit before my mask was replaced again. “I need to get this little one checked out. Find me later, okay? We need to talk.” He nodded in acknowledgment. I walked over to a friendly-looking paramedic and said, “Excuse me. This little one needs to be checked out, she’s shaking like a leaf and was under an air vent for far too long.” The paramedic nodded and said, “Let me check her temperature.” She does so and says, “Okay she’s not at a dangerous temperature, but I think holding her like your doing now will help warm her up and calm her down." “Thank you.”

* * *

I walked away and leaned against a wall slightly away from all the people. After a few minutes Nico, Shawn, Alec, and Kaily walked up to me. Nico was holding several files, Shawn looked somber, and Alec and Kaily were stone-faced. I sighed and said “Report.” Nico went first saying “I have the files and have taken pictures of all of them. I’ll give the hard copies to the police.” I nodded and turned to Alec and Kaily. Alec spoke for both of them saying, “We didn’t find anything else in the whole warehouse.” I nodded and said, “Okay then. Both of you go home and make sure Laci is okay. Get some rest, okay? The next couple of days are going to be busy.”

They left and I turned to Shawn who was gazing at the girl in my arms. I smiled gently at him, and whispered to the little girl, “Can my friend hold you? He’s very nice and will protect you.” She stared at him for a moment before she burst out of my arms and yelled, “Brother!” I gasped and so did Shawn, but after looking at her for a moment I recognized her. Shawn and his little sister had been sold to a gang similar to this. His sister was a baby at the time and he was 16.

The gang made him become a lackey and he had raised his sister while being in the gang for 4 years before they took her and sold her. Not long after I had gotten him out after dismantling the gang. We had been looking for her for a year, making her five now. I was surprised she remembered him but happy that we had found her. Shawn was still in shock and sat on the floor holding her close with my jacket still wrapped around her. Tears streamed down his face as he rocked them back and forth. I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around them both. We stayed like that for a few minutes before a cop came up to us. I let go but let them stay on the ground.

* * *

I moved farther away from them with the male cop and he asked, “There are two CPS workers here asking for you.” I nodded and said, “Let them in. I need to talk to them. Also please get me a report for all the children. I need to know who has any living family.” The cop nodded in response and I went to meet Matthews. I saw them standing off the side of the second row of cages. I quickly realized we needed to get out of here. Staying in the place where these children were held captive would only hurt them. So I raised my voice and said, “Ladies and gentlemen, please move the children upstairs. The basement is not safe for children’s mental health."

People nodded and began moving upstairs, I saw Nico over with Shawn, getting him up and helping move them upstairs. I walked over to Matthews and said, “Let’s head upstairs to talk.” They nodded solemnly and followed the crowd walking upstairs. I waited till the last person went up and looked around the room. I took a deep breath and walked up behind everyone. I found the Matthews in the crowd and led them away from the crowd. I spoke first “You see all these children. They will go into the system. That can’t happen, these kids will be lost in the system. I have a way to save them but I need your help. On my property, I have a large house that I have no use for, until now. I want to take all these kids in and make that house into an orphanage. However, I need people to run the orphanage. It will not be easy, I will provide all the funds and you will of course get a salary. But these won’t be the only kids. Every time kids of trafficking rings like this are found, they will be given the decision to stay in the orphanage. I will, of course, hire more employees and have a few people in mind already. You can choose to live there or I can have another house built for you.” Mrs. Matthews was crying and Mr. Matthews eyes were misty.

Worried I said, “I can give you both a moment to talk it out, it’s not an easy proposition.” I was about to walk away but Mrs. Matthews spoke, “No, we’ll do it. We would love to. I’m sorry these are happy-sad tears. Sad for the trauma these kids have been through but happy that we have the chance to help them.” I smiled and said “Please go to my house and wait there. I will be there once I get this all sorted with the police. They nodded and left.

* * *

I sighed for what must’ve been the fiftieth time tonight and got back to work, checking on the kids and offering hugs to them all. After about an hour things started wrapping up. I turned to Nico and told him to take Shawn and his sister home and to let the Matthews get settled in the main house’s guest suite. The police had enough cars to take all the children to my house. However, they were still figuring out if all the children had family or not, and if the family was safe to go back to.

Around 5 am I got a call. It was from my Russian branch. I answered and had a long discussion about a new company they wanted to invest in. I told them to send me a report and got off the call. I had sat down during the call and stood up to address Samuel who was walking towards me. He smiled tiredly and said, “I have the reports about all the children, none of them having any safe living family. Most of them were… sold to the gang for drugs. There are a couple of siblings too.” I nodded and said, “Get them in the police cars and send them to my house. I have a house on my property they are going to stay at. I need to finish working it all out but that business deal I told you about? It’s being worked out and I’m starting an orphanage in that house. All these kids are getting a home for as long as they want and need. No siblings will be separated and they will have access to therapy.”

Samuel had tears running down his face again and I hugged him. He hugged back, tightening the hug till I almost couldn’t breathe. I tapped his shoulder and muttered, “I can't breathe big guy.” He chuckled and released me. “It’s not my fault you're so tiny. And it doesn’t help that you hardly eat.” “Hey! I eat plenty.” We smiled at each other for a minute before I broke the silence and said, “You need to get home. All of your officers are exhausted. Let’s get these kids home so you guys can get some rest.” He nodded solemnly and I walked over to the officers and explained what was going to happen.

The kids were loaded into cars by the officer who had interacted with them the most, that way they felt safer. Samuel and I rode in the same car with two sixteen years old in the back. We got to my house and all the kids piled out with the officers. Luckily I had called Lucy earlier and told her to get some food ready for about 20 kids and 15 officers. I led them all into the second house on my property. There Lucy was with Laci who was making food in the kitchen while Lucy placed it on the tables in the living room. Jason was there too, he had moved the couches out of the way for the tables and was now helping Lucy carry pitchers of juice and water.

I smiled at the sight and turned to the crowd, I raised my voice again and said “Food and drinks have been prepared for officers and the children, please help yourself. After officers, you are free to leave or you can stay in a guest room here, depending on the number of people who stay you may need to double up. As for the children, this will be your home now. We will talk more tomorrow about what that means, you guys will stay here and will double up in rooms, siblings will be together otherwise girls with girls and boys with boys. If you have any questions please find me after you get some food.” People moved and got food, the atmosphere was light and even a little joyful. I had about 4 officers who wanted to stay and the rest left after making sure their children they had driven were safe in bed.

* * *

Many hugs had been given and I was taking care of dishes now. Lucy was smart enough to paper plates and plastic utensils, so there wasn’t much. I had sent everyone else to bed. Lucy told me that the boys had gone to sleep and knew that I had some business to take care of. So everything was okay. I was drying the dishes when I heard the front door open. I was nervous but also knew that many people were in the house so it was probably just an officer. I heard them come into the kitchen and recognized the footsteps as four people.

I turned to face my boys and smiled. Nolan was the first to walk up to me and hugged me. Liam followed along with Griffin and Wren. I hugged them back tightly. We released each other and I moved with them to one of the couches that Jason had moved back. I sat down and the boys sat beside me. I spoke first and explained everything, that the kids would stay here after being saved from bad people. Then I said, “Wren I’m going to mention some good news about the people who hurt you. Is that okay?” He nodded and I continued, “All four of the people who taught you are going to prison for life. They were the people who hurt these kids. You are safe now. They will never come back and you guys don’t need to testify in court.” I felt the weight being lifted off their chests, they smiled brightly and tackled me in hugs. I smiled as brightly as they did and hugged them tightly.

There was lots of work to still be done but right now everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please let me know if there are any TW I missed! 
> 
> I am working on writing the sequel, but I do not know when I will be posting it. I like to write a whole story out before I post so it might take a while. I'm sorry in advance!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on this site. Please be nice. If you don't like it, don't read it. If something is grammatically wrong or I made a mistake please let me know! 
> 
> This story is not for everyone! I wrote it originally for myself with no intention of posting. However, after some encouragement, I decided to post it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
